


Fireflies: A Missing Scene

by thea_zara



Series: Teen Wolf Season 3 Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s03e03, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thea_zara/pseuds/thea_zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'missing scene' from the middle of Fireflies, so obviously it contains spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies: A Missing Scene

This is a 'missing scene' from the middle of Fireflies, so obviously it contains spoilers for that episode.

"Sheriff, we're having an issue." The deputy said, rushing towards him.

"What else is new? Have you been paying attention at all tonight? We're having nothing but issues. Two dead bodies, another girl, possibly two, missing, not to mention the multiple other strange reports. Two kids told their parents a monster attacked them and 'Superman' flew them away from the monster... well the little boy claimed Superman the girl said they just ran real fast."

"So it was the Flash that saved them, then?"

"Not funny." He said, grimly.

"Sorry, Sir."

"It's okay. Full moons are statistically always bad, but this is ridiculous. I mean a little while ago Mrs. Mitland called the station and claimed there was a possible mugging turned kidnapping at the grocery store. She said some thug teenager tried to mug this, and I'm quoting here, 'total Bamf hottie' who pulled a gun and kidnapped the mugger instead."

"If there really was some kind of kidnapping..." The deputy started, before being cut off quickly.

"I'd send someone to investigate, but I've already got every available officer either handling the murders or the missing girl, and she didn't even manage to get a partial plate or a car color, because she got distracted by the other two other 'hot' guys following the first car."

They both rolled their eyes before the sheriff continued talking. "So not that I really _want_ to know, but what is our newest issue?"

"It's the K-9 units, Sir. We were bringing both in to help with the search, and, well, they won't come into the Preserve."

"What do you mean, 'they won't come into the Preserve'?" The Sheriff asked, frustrated.

"Just what it sounds like, Sir. Their handlers get them about a quarter mile in and they suddenly just lose it and try to run away. One of the guys thought it might be something in the area and tried to move off the path and around it or come in from a different direction, but the dogs weren't having it."

"What else can go wrong tonight?" There was a brief pause before the Sheriff's radio squawked to life with the report of a dead body. "Aww, crap."


End file.
